In The End
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [It was over, finally. It was a relief really, the large burden had been lifted from him and he was finally able to live for him.] My take on the last chapter of Deathly Hallows! OneShot


Harry awoke nearly a fortnight later in the St. Mungo's Hospital with a young nurse bustling around his room. He groaned from the sudden pain he felt after being unconscious for so long.

The nurse turned quickly to see him with a startled look on her face. "Mr. Potter! You're awake, I'll go get the doctor, he's been waiting for you to wake up."

Harry nodded and watched the young woman hurry out.

His head was pounding, not only from the headache he had, but also from the thoughts and memories of the battle.

It had been terrible, and he had been terrified the entire time. He'd prayed for the outcome to favor the Orders side, and that everyone survived. But he knew this was a delusional wish.

There was a knock on the door of his room and he looked over to see the doctor entering.

"Hello Mr. Potter!" He greeted Harry with a handshake.

"Just Harry," Harry replied with a small smile.

The doctor nodded. "Well, hello Harry. I am Dr. Tracey and I am also pleased to say that you are healing well."

"That's good," Harry answered numbly. "Have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger been in here?"

Tracey thought over this for a long moment. "I haven't had any patients of those names, but I think another doctor had them."

Harry sat up eagerly. "Are they okay? Do you know if they are okay?"

Tracey considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure, I can talk to the other doctors if you'd like."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright then," He said with a smile and walked out of the room. He then poked his head back in. "Oh, and Harry,"

Harry looked at the doctor expectantly.

"I have a few tests I need to take before you can officially be released, but after that you're free to go." Tracey, once again, smiled and left.

Harry stared at the roof, he silently prayed for Ron and Hermione's health. If they weren't okay then Harry didn't know what he would do. He needed Ron and Hermione; they were his family… or part of it anyways.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Tracey returned to take a few tests and inform Harry that both Hermione and Ron had been in the hospital and were already out. They had been trying to come in and visit but had been denied while Harry had been in his unconscious state, they would probably see him today.

* * *

At around Three o'clock Ron and Hermione entered his room, Hermione had flowers and card, Ron had some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Beans. 

Harry grinned at them, "How are you two?"

"Us?!" Hermione questioned incredulously. "What about you?"

Harry smiled slightly at her. "I'm fine."

"We're good too mate." Ron answered with a grin. "And we brought you some things. You did save the world after all, some congratulations is in order."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Flowers, candy, and a card is hardly a congratulations for saving the world."

"It's all the congratulations I need." Harry answered with a grin, "I think I've gotten enough fame for one life time."

Hermione nodded. "Well, you may just want a few simple well-wishes from friends, but you've been honored with Order of Merlin First Class!"

Ron grinned at Hermione then turned his smile to Harry. "You've also been put on the Chocolate Frog Cards. About time isn't it."

Harry couldn't help but grin at this knowledge. "That's not so bad."

"Not so bad at all." Ron replied.

Harry felt his smile beginning to fade as he mind switched to the thought of the losses the must have suffered. "How is everyone?"

Hermione looked down. "Well… as I'm sure you've gotten yourself prepared for there have been losses, on both sides and on neither side."

"Who?" Harry questioned. He wanted to get it over with, like ripping a band-aid off. Quick and Painful.

Ron swallowed hard. "Well, Snape died…"

"Good." Harry said feeling all of his loathing for Snape return.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Harry, no matter what he did it's no reason to celebrate his death."

"He killed Dumbledore; if I could have I would have killed him myself." Harry answered with a cold look.

Ron just continued on not allowing any more discussion on the matter of Snape's death. "A lot of muggles were killed and a bunch of Aurors that we don't even know… and Moody was killed."

"Moody?" Harry questioned, he didn't believe that someone so much like Moody… so paranoid that it wasn't possible to surprise him had been killed.

Ron nodded. "They ganged up on him and he couldn't handle them all."

Harry began fidgeting with his fingers. "Who else?"

"Dean."

Harry felt that blow hit him in the chest. Dean had never been very close to Harry, but they had known each other all through their Hogwarts years and it was hard not to be friends after sharing a dorm for that long. "Who else?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, those were the people who we know that died in the battle… but after the battle the Death Eaters were angry about the loss of their leader. They tried to break in here once or twice, but it never worked. They did kill some more people though." Ron explained to Harry.

"Who else?" Harry asked again, his voice just as hard as before.

"Madam Rosemerta."

"Who else?" His voice was beginning to soften.

"Katie Bell."

"Who else?" Harry could barely talk by now, the losses were getting to him… all the people who had died.

"That's all that have died… but Ginny is here in St. Mungo's and so is Neville." Hermione said with a small smile. "They're probably going to be okay, but they'll be here a bit longer than you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I know it's a lot to take in…" Hermione began trying to soften the blows.

Harry nodded. "It is a lot to take in, but I needed to know."

"Yeah, not knowing is even worse." Ron said with a sympathetic look.

Harry laid back and closed his eyes. This was harder than he thought it would be.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days mourning the loss of those he'd known, and of those he hadn't. He welcomed the visitors he got, the entire Weasley family had come, Seamus, McGonnagal, and many more. His side table was soon filled up with my well-wishing cards. And he received many letters of thanks from the public. 

Finally the day had come for the first of the many funerals to come. He arrived at Moody's funeral with a solemn face and heavy heart. Most of his wounds had been entirely held and he was ready for this.

A man stood at the front and spoke of Moody's many achievements in life and all that he had done. Moody had done a great many things in his life and in the end had been no less than mad, but still someone the Harry had respected greatly.

Moody's funeral became Dean's funeral which became Madam Rosemerta's which became Katie's. The funerals blurred together in Harry's mind becoming one great loss.

Harry went to each with a great pain in his heart but knew that they would be remembered forever. Not because they died in the war against Voldemort, but because they were unique people who each was cared for greatly.

* * *

Harry sat on the grass staring at the grey tombstones. His parents laid under this ground, he'd been coming here lately. Ever since the battle had ended he felt like it was a good place to go. He smiled slightly as the wind swept past him. 

It was over, finally. It was a relief really, the large burden had been lifted from him and he was finally able to live for him.

A puzzled look soon washed over his face.

What would he do now?

* * *

**Authors Note:** I liked this One-Shot. As you can see it kind of talks as if there had been more information that you don't know before this and that is because this my take (Much worse than JKR's I know) on the last chapter of The Deathly Hallows. 

I also tried to keep the deaths away from hugely main characters because Hermione and Ron didn't seem incredibly upset before it was mentioned. They were sad, but they had been given a lot more time to have thought it over and to have accepted it by then. If it had been a major character it would have turned out that way.

I also have to say that this is a challenge from _The Final Prophecy_ (Look at my profile for information) the guidelines were:

_Write the last chapter of book 7! Who will you have live? Who will die? Who will get together? What will happen? Remember rumor has it that the last word is scar!_

I didn't get the last word to be _scar_ but I think it's okay anyways.

I can't wait for Deathly Hallows!!!

R&R

Live Fast Die Never


End file.
